Recueil de OS sur Lisanna
by Walix
Summary: Déjà deux ans que tu es partie, et mon coeur en souffre toujours autant. J'aimerais retourner dans le passé pour te sauver, pour qu'on rentre ensemble. Et si c'était possible? Je viens de chercher Lisanna.


**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Je vous préviens, cet OS est plutôt triste. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Ecris autour du couple Natsu/Lisanna. A lire avec watch?v=3s9FBsNiR_o

Bonne lecture à tous! n_n

* * *

**Un souhait**

* * *

Quelle journée merveilleuse... Cette journée est la plus belle de toute depuis deux ans. A chaque fois, il pleuvait. Aujourd'hui, c'est un magnifique soleil. Est-ce toi qui l'as fait apparaître pour nous ?

Je me dirigeais vers la petite pierre verticale, spécialement faite pour toi. J'ai même réussi à graver ton nom dessus. Es-tu fière de moi ? Me regardes-tu ? Que fais- tu en ce moment ?

Merde... Il commence à pleuvoir... Et pourtant, je vois toujours le soleil. Alors même après deux, il fait toujours un temps aussi pourri. Je crois que ce sera toujours comme ça. Rien qu'en revoyant ton visage si souriant qui me disait : « On se voit quand je rentre Natsu ? »

Le soleil disparaît derrière ce voile bleu qui coule de mes yeux. Est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ? Cette mission que tu m'avais confié, cette promesse qu'on s'était faite. Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir échoué ? Car je suis vraiment désolé de ne t'avoir toujours pas retrouvé Lisanna. On m'a déjà dit d'abandonner. Mais c'est impossible. Ce pincement que j'ai au coeur lorsqu'en Mirajane, je te vois. Ces picotements que j'ai aux yeux lorsque je vois la ressemblance que tu as avec ton frère. Tout ceci me ramène toujours à toi. Et à toi seule. Et c'est cela qui me permet de ne pas oublier la promesse qu'on s'était faite.

C'est ce qui me rappelle que je t'aime.

C'est ce qui me rappelle que tu n'es plus là.

La vie est si cruelle. Moi qui ai cru en ce stupide dicton qui disait que l'amour est plus fort que la mort. C'était la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite. Après t'avoir laissé partir dans cette mission. Après t'avoir laissé seule. Te sens-tu seule là où tu es ?

Parfois, je me pose la question si ce n'est pas mieux que je vienne te rejoindre. On sera tous les deux. Mais cette petite voix, parfois nommée « raison », parfois « démon » me dit toujours que si je le fais, je me retrouverai en enfer. Et toi tu es au paradis. Tu es un ange.

Comment ? Depuis quand suis-je croyant ? Sûrement depuis que tu es partie. Depuis que je supplie Dieu pour qu'il te ramène. Depuis qu'il t'a prit ta vie, d'un simple revers de main. Depuis que je me sens si seul sans toi.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je te revois souvent assis à genoux au sol disant joyeusement « Bon retour Natsu. Tu préfères d'abord manger ou prendre un bon bain? », et moi qui répondais toujours aussi naïvement, en rougissant « A-a quoi tu joues? ». Et c'est alors que tu riais. Ce si beau son, cette si jolie mélodie qui s'échappait de ton cœur immense. Je pourrais l'écouter des heures et des heures.

Lisanna, c'est l'heure. J'étais tellement bien à tes côtés que je n'ai même pas aperçu la lune qui planait au dessus de me tête. Tu as vu, elle est pleine aujourd'hui. Elle projette une telle luminosité. Si blanche, si pure. T'es-tu transformée en lune Lisanna ? Impossible. Tu es plus jolie. Car toi tu as ce petit plus. Cette petite chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver chez d'autre personne. Ce sourire si magnifique.

Au revoir Lisanna. Ne t'en fait pas, on va bientôt se retrouver. Dans ce si beau monde où tout est parfait. Allons nous retrouver dans un rêve Lisanna.

Depuis quand le chemin pour rentrer est-il aussi long ? Pourquoi dois-je donc marcher dans ces rues si festives ? Pourquoi est ce que cette pluie battante revient ?

« Mon jeune garçon, pourquoi est tu triste en cette belle soirée ? »

Un vieillard ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. S'il te plaît Lisanna, ne me juge pas parce que j'ignore cette personne. Mais, là, maintenant, il n'y a aucune belle soirée à l'horizon. Elle le sera lorsque mes yeux seront clos.

« Tu as l'air si triste... Sais-tu que j'ai la capacité d'un génie ? Sauf que je ne peux réaliser qu'un souhait !

— Alors ramène Lisanna ! »

Lisanna, as-tu entendu? Ceci est mon souhait. Le seul qui ne s'est jamais réalisé. Malgré toutes les fois où j'ai soufflé sur cette fleur qui est censée le rendre réel. Malgré toutes les fois où j'ai éteint toutes les bougies de mon gâteau.

Est-ce que cette personne est comme ces choses là ? On dit qu'ils sont magiques mais ce ne sont que des vendeurs de rêves, d'espoir ? Car je garde toujours l'espoir de te revoir.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas ramener les morts... »

Excuse moi. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Comment une personne peut elle réussir ? Non. Moi j'y arriverai. Car je ne suis pas une simple personne. Je suis celui qui t'aime et te chérit de tout son cœur. Je suis celui qui te retrouvera.

« Mais je peux te ramener dans le passé. Ce sera le même jour et la même heure que maintenant. Par contre, tu rentreras-

— Alors dépêche toi ! »

Il semblait vraiment surpris de ma réaction. Mais si j'attendais plus longtemps, il aurait fallu que j'attende l'an prochain pour te retrouver. Et je ne l'aurai supporté. Te perdre une nouvelle fois. Non, je ne veux plus de cette pluie, de ce fantôme qui vient me hanter.

« Alors ferme les yeux. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Alors Lisanna, tu es prête à revenir ? As-tu fait tes bagages ? Dis au revoir à tout le monde ? Oui, tu rentres à la maison Lisanna. Tu vas bientôt être de retour. Si tu savais comme on t'attend avec impatience !

C'est étrange... cette sensation. Ma tête tourne. Ça fait mal... Elle vient de percuter le sol. Où suis-je ? Des arbres ? La foret ? Est-ce ici que tu as effectué ta mission ?

« LISANNA, ECARTE TOI ! »

Qui est-ce qui crie comme cela ? Pourquoi Lisanna doit elle s'écarter ? Je ne vois rien. Il faut que j'atteigne les arbres du fond. Attends moi, j'arrive, ne bouge pas. Non, écarte toi, écoute la personne qui te parle. Lisanna, attends, attends, tu vas rentrer à la maison. On va rentrer ensemble !

Pourquoi une bête rugit ? C'est quoi ces hurlements qui vous déchirent le cœur ? Quelle est donc cette chose qui rebondit jusqu'à moi ?

Non... Lisanna... Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état, on t'avait dit de t'écarter, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ?

« Na-Natsu? Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je- je suis venu te chercher... Tiens bon Lisanna, on va rentrer à la maison ensemble, on va rentrer à la maison. »

Non. La pluie revient de nouveau. Mais celle-là, elle est différente. Car elle me fait horriblement mal au cœur. A l'intérieur il bat et chaque coup est un supplice qui me déchire en deux.

C'est impossible. Elle est là, juste sous mes yeux. Je devrais être le plus heureux. Mais ce liquide rouge qui collait ses vêtements déchirés à sa peau mutilée. Ses larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses doux yeux qui exprimaient tellement de tristesse. Et ce sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle affichait pour me rassurée alors qu'elle souffrait. Ca me rendait malheureux.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer aujourd'hui Natsu, désolée. »

Toujours ce sourire. Pourtant, au lieu de me rassurer, il me tranchait lentement et en morceaux pour me torturer à petit feu. Sa lame se plantait doucement dans mon cœur meurtri et descendait peu à peu. Puis, une fois découpé en deux, elle recommençait avec un autre bout. Et ceci jusqu'à l'infini.

« No- non, on va rentrer ensemble. Dans notre maison. Happy nous attend.

— Dis lui que je suis partie dans une longue mission. »

Mentir. Pourquoi mentir ? Tu vas rentrer Lisanna. Le vieillard m'a emmené ici pour ça. Tu ne peux pas rester ici et partir. Partir comme ci de rien était.

« Natsu... Est-ce que je peux essayer ton écharpe ? Après tu la reprendras, bien sûr. C'est juste qu'elle a l'air tellement bien. »

Mon écharpe ? Celle qu'Ignir m'a donné. Le dernier trésor que j'ai de lui ? Oui. Je veux bien. Car à mes yeux tu es aussi importante que lui. Mais il m'a abandonné. Tu ne vas pas faire pareil Lisanna, hein ? Tu ne vas pas partir ? Tiens, voila, regarde, je te la mets mon écharpe. Alors, on rentre à la maison hein ?

« Je pensais qu'elle était douce, c'est en fait tout le contraire ! »

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Lisanna ? Pourquoi ris-tu ? Ça t'aide ? Alors ris, ris, mais dans ce cas la, pourquoi enfouis-tu ton visage dedans ? Et pourquoi pleures-tu ?

« Na-Natsu... C'est horrible, je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

Lisanna... Tu ne partiras pas, je suis la, je ne compte pas te laisser, ne pleure pas, ne pleure plus, je suis là. Garde mon écharpe si tu veux. Mais reste. Reste, je t'en supplies. Ne m'abandonne pas Lisanna. Ne pars pas. Je ne veux pas que tu m'échappes une nouvelle fois, juste sous mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Lisanna... Lisanna...

« Je suis là, j'ai toujours promis de te retrouver non ? Alors ne t'en fais pas ! »

Pourquoi lui dis-je ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je souris bêtement alors que je pleure ? Pourtant c'est vrai. Lisanna, regardes, je t'ai retrouvée une fois, je peux bien le faire des centaines de fois ! Alors ne pars pas. Ne pars pas. Je ne te laisse pas toute seule, alors ne fais pas pareil.

Tu affiches encore ce petit sourire. Mais tu pleures toujours. Je le vois comment tes yeux brillent. Lisanna, ne pleures pas.

« LISANNA ! »

Mirajane ? Tu arrives ? Vite. Lisanna, on peut encore la sauver ! Pourquoi ma tête me fait mal juste à ce moment là ? Mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

Je les rouvrent.

Il fait jour.

Je suis dans un lit.

Je suis à Fairy Tail.

Je cours dans le hall. Pas de Lisanna. Une Mirajane barmaid. Un Elfman qui est un homme, un vrai. Un présent sans elle.

Vite, vite. Je dois aller la où tout s'est produit. Ce n'est pas possible, elle doit être toujours là. Elle n'a pas pu disparaître sous mes yeux. Elle n'a pas pu partir. Elle devait rester, elle devait rentrer avec moi.

Un coup de revers de manche sur mes yeux n'est plus suffisant. Trop d'eau salée s'en écoule. Lisanna, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai plus de souffle. Je suis revenue ici juste pour toi. Et tu n'es pas là. Mais tu m'as laissé quelque chose. Mon écharpe mouillée par tes larmes, mélangée aux miennes. Non, non, non... Lisanna ! Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna ! Où es-tu ? Je suis là, c'est moi Natsu ! Montre-toi. Lisanna... Aïe... Mon cœur, je crois qu'il s'est transformé en milliards de morceaux de verre... Tu devais m'attendre. On était censé rentrer ensemble.

Pardon. Pardon encore une fois. Car je suis nul en promesse. Finalement, je ne les tiens jamais.

« Natsu, ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu venu là ? Et est-ce que tu vas me dire où est Lisanna ? Elle me manque... »

Happy... Il n'y a que toi pour me suivre jusqu'ici. Promet-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner. De ne jamais me laisser seul. On rentrera toujours à la maison ensemble. Et on retrouvera Lisanna. On l'a ramènera et on lui dira en chœur : « Bon retour à la maison », comme je lui ai promis.

« Happy... Lisanna est partie en mission pendant un bout de temps... »

Déjà une promesse réalisée. Plus que deux.


End file.
